Chocolate frog
by onedoe2not2iimply
Summary: Remus just wants Sirius to give back the chocolate frog that he took from him. short one-shot that I wrote in class


"Sirius! Give it here!" 15-year-old Remus stood on his toes trying to reach for his last chocolate frog which Sirius was holding over his head. Damn him for growing so much over the summer.  
"You eat to much of it anyway Rem" Sirius chuckled as Remus started jumping up and down still not reaching the chocolate frog.  
"Sirius!" Sirius laughed as he took a few steps back  
"Just trying to help you Moons" Remus stopped jumping, crossed his arms over his chest and glared  
"Give me the chocolate Sirius" Sirius simply shook his head smiling down at his friend. Remus groaned  
"Fine!" He turned his back to Sirius and started walking back towards his bed  
"Really?" Sirius started lowering his hand.  
"No! Not really!" Remus once again reached for the frog catching Sirius of guard making him walk backwards, only he was stopped by the bed behind him which he fell on and Remus who had a rather tight grip on Sirius shirt fell with him. Falling on the bed however didn't stop the struggle for the frog and the two boys spent probably around ten minutes wrestling. Remus was on top of Sirius when their eyes locked. Grey met ember as they starred into each others eyes. Neither knew how long they'd been starring when Sirius suddenly whispered softly  
"Hi" Remus blushed slightly his hands on either side of Sirius head  
"Hi" he said quietly and he hadn't realised he'd been leaning down until their noses touched. Remus didn't move he didn't dare lean his head down further but he didn't want to pull back either. He didn't need to, Sirius suddenly leaned up and their lips met. The kiss was soft and short and when Sirius pulled away Remus leaned back down. The second kiss was rougher and more passionate and Remus could a sworn he felt a spark of electricity go through his body. Sirius' arms wrapped around Remus' thin waist to pull him even closer. Remus hands cupped Sirius' face. Sirius ran his tongue slowly over Remus lower lip and Remus moaned and opened it. Their tongues battled for dominance before Sirius pulled away and sat up pulling Remus up with him.  
"You're a really good kisser" he said softly his lips brushing against Remus' as he spoke. Remus grinned and as Sirius started leaning in for another kiss he answered  
"I'm not in complete lack of experience you know" Sirius froze and pulled back slightly  
"You're not?" Remus hands moved down to the other teen's shoulders  
"Nope. But if it makes you feel better you're a good kisser too" Sirius grinned before pressing his lips back to Remus'  
Sirius pulled back again.  
"Wait I'm only a GOOD kisser?" Remus laughed  
"I've had better" he said and Sirius looked seriously (no pun intended) offended.  
"Oh really?" He started pulling on Remus sweater pulling it over his head messing up his sandy blonde hair in the process. Remus looked at him slightly confused for a moment before Sirius pulled him closer and pressed their lips back together. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and he let out a small whimper when Sirius pulled away and started kissing his neck. As Sirius started to remove Remus' tie he asked against his neck.  
"Still had better?" Remus grabbed Sirius hair.  
"Mm-hmm" he said and Sirius muttered something into his neck before completely pulling Remus' tie off and starting to unbutton his white shirt. Remus moaned and Sirius chuckled into his neck. Sirius laid back down and pulled Remus with him. The second they were laying down Sirius turned them over so that he was above the smaller boy and he stopped for a second starring into the other's eyes. Remus swallowed not exactly used to the attention given to him now.  
"What?" He asked quietly and Sirius smiled down at him, he lifted his hand and ran into through Remus' soft hair.  
"You're beautiful" he said softly and Remus' entire face turned a bright red colour. Sirius smiled and leaned down, he pressed a kiss to Remus' forehead  
"Adorable too" he stated as he pressed a kiss to the smaller teen's nose. Then he sat up again and pulled of his shirt. Remus swallowed again just now realising what he was doing. Sirius grinned and leaned down again resting his forehead against Remus'.  
"I've always wanted to do this Remus" he whispered and Remus once again wrapped his arms around Sirius neck pulling him down for another kiss.  
"Me too" he said against the other boy's lips with a smile. Sirius started kissing down Remus' chest muttering words like beautiful and wonderful. He looked up at Remus again smiling and Remus smiled back. Before Sirius could stop himself the words slipped out.  
"I love you" Remus looked startled at first before pulling Sirius back up to his lips  
"I love you too" he said before kissing him.  
"OH MY GOD!" The two boys jumped apart only to be met by James Potter's wide eyes.  
"WHAT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sirius stood up from the bed.  
"You told me to make my move!" He yelled back and James looked at him like he was stupid  
"Yes but not on my bed you twat!"


End file.
